The present invention generally relates to a hair protection bag with a fastening opening and a method for using the same. More specifically, the present invention provides a hair protection bag that protects the skin from chemicals used to treat human hair, such as, for example, permanent wave solution.
It is, of course, generally known in the beauty industry by professional salons and beauty store operators to provide plastic bags to protect facial areas, such as the skin and eyes, for example, of individuals receiving hair treatments with chemicals. It is also generally known to provide plastic bags for individuals receiving hair treatments to keep the treated hair at a specific temperature. However, often the plastic bags allow the chemicals to escape onto, for example, the skin of the individuals, which causes discomfort. The chemicals may contain an unpleasant odor and may stain as well as sting the skin of the individuals. Further, allowing air into the covered treated hair area may alter the temperature of the treated hair, thereby, affecting the desired outcome of the treatments. Further, the plastic bags may not be sufficiently re-fastened if, for example, a professional stylist chooses to check and subsequently add additional chemicals to the hair by removing a portion of the bag and then re-applying the bag.
A need, therefore, exists for a hair protection bag with a fastening opening and a method for using the same that keeps chemicals from leaking onto the facial skin of individuals receiving hair treatments, protects the individuals from the odors of the treatments, maintains the temperature inside the bag, and allows users to fasten, un-fasten and re-fasten the bag.